Hug You
by Tinkxx
Summary: [Hyunjin x Seungmin] Hyunjin bosan setengah mati melihat Seungmin yang terus-terusan menulis atau mengetik selama beberapa bulan ini. Ia tidak tega, tentu saja. "Kau itu jangan belajar terus. Tugas memang penting, tapi kesehatanmu lebih penting." –Hyunjin [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Stray Kids Fanfic]


Title: Hug You

(Tinkxx)

– Hyunjin x Seungmin –

– **Hug You –**

–

Hyunjin merengut ketika melihat kekasihnya asik berkutat dengan laptop dan kertas-kertas tugas. Serius, ia bosan setengah mati melihat Seungmin yang terus-terusan seperti itu selama beberapa bulan ini. Ia mendekati pemuda itu, duduk disampingnya seraya melepas kacamata yang dipakai kekasihnya.

"Kau lelah, mata pandamu makin lebar," ucapnya sambil menjauhkan kacamata yang baru saja ia lepas, membiarkan Seungmin yang sedang berusaha keras menggapainya kembali. "Kau itu jangan belajar terus. Tugas memang penting, tapi kesehatanmu lebih penting," lanjutnya yang cuma dibalas dengan dengusan malas oleh Seungmin.

Karena posisinya yang tidak nyaman dan kakinya yang ditahan oleh Hyunjin, membuatnya gagal untuk sekadar menyentuh ujung kacamatanya. Ia mengerang lucu, tangannya menepis tangan Hyunjin yang lain yang berusaha mengusap matanya.

"Matamu lelah, tidurlah." Hyunjin berkata, tersenyum manis dengan harapan Seungmin akan luluh padanya.

"Aku tidur setelah aku menulis tiga paragraf lagi," kata Seungmin. Ia tersenyum senang ketika mendapatkan kacamatanya kembali ketika Hyunjin lengah dan menurunkan tangannya.

Lagi-lagi Hyunjin merengut, bibirnya turun beberapa senti yang selalu berhasil membuat Seungmin gemas karena wajah lucunya. "Aku marah kalau kau menulis lagi."

"Katanya demi masa depanku yang cerah?"

Hyunjin mendengus. "Masa depanmu tetap cerah asal bersamaku," gumamnya pelan, tanpa berniat mendapat perhatian dari Seungmin. Tapi ternyata kekasihnya itu malah mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Abaikan," katanya buru-buru. "Yang penting adalah kesehatanmu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Seungmin memakai kacamatanya kembali. Dengan susah payah ia menggeser kaki Hyunjin yang ada di atas kakinya. Mengabaikan semua rengekan Hyunjin yang tetap memintanya untuk berhenti menulis. "Diam dulu! Aku akan menyelesaikannya 15 menit lagi."

"Yakin?"

"Jangan ganggu." Seungmin memperingati sembari tangannya meraih ballpennya. Sempat mengeluh ketika tangannya dipeluk terlalu kuat oleh Hyunjin, bahkan pemuda itu juga menariknya, mengganggu fokusnya. Seungmin ingin marah, tapi mengingat ia akan menyelesaikannya dalam 15 menit, maka ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Hyunjin menelusupkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Seungmin, membuat pemuda itu membeku di tempatnya. "Aku peluk, ya," bisik Hyunjin lembut.

"Jangan, aku bilang jangan." Seungmin tercekat merasakan tangan kekasihnya bergerak di pinggangnya, menelusuri tubuhnya yang tertutup sweater disaat sang pemilik tangan cuma diam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Seungmin. Oh ayolah, ia ingin segera menyelesaikannya dan pergi tidur, kenapa pemuda ini selalu mengganggunya.

Ia menghela napas, mencoba tetap fokus pada materi yang tampak di laptopnya. Tangannya hendak mengetik sesuatu ketika suaranya mengerang tertahan karena permukaan kulit pinggangnya bersentuhan dengan tangan dingin seseorang. Dengan mata yang berkilat tajam, ia meraih buku Biologi tebal dan memukulkannya pada lengan Hyunjin. "Hyunjin!"

"Aduh! Kau itu kenapa, _sih_?"

"Kau yang kenapa! Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, tapi kau malah menggangguku," dengusnya marah tapi tidak berpengaruh apapun pada Hyunjin. Pemuda itu malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, merengkuh tubuh yang terasa pas untuknya, memenjarakan tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya. Seungmin mengerang lagi merasakan tubuhnya yang terkungkung oleh Hyunjin.

Hyunjin terkekeh pelan, menyingkap poni Seungmin yang berantakan. Pelan-pelan ia membenarkan posisi kacamata Seungmin dan kemudian mengusap pipinya lembut. "Aku suka memelukmu."

"Kenapa?" Seungmin terpaku menatap wajah Hyunjin dihadapannya. Tapi langsung tersadar dari fantasinya ketika tangan Hyunjin kembali mengangkat sweaternya. "–tolong, hentikan tanganmu," Seungmin menghela napas. "Aku serius, Hyunjin."

Hyunjin tertawa pelan. Ia melepaskan Seungmin, membiarkan pemuda itu kembali menulis. " _Huggable_ , aku suka."

Iya, Seungmin tahu kalau dirinya memang enak ketika dipeluk. Semua orang berkata begitu, tapi itu dulu ketika Hyunjin belum dengan bodohnya mengklaim dirinya sebagai miliknya dan tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya.

Hyunjin menghembuskan napas, kembali memeluk Seungmin dalam posisi miring. "Dan juga..." Ia melanjutkan.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau meringankan bebanmu," ucap Hyunjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tersenyum menatap Seungmin yang menoleh bingung. Ia pun mengusak pelan surai Seungmin dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum menjelaskan maksudnya. "Katakan aku bodoh–oh, aku memang sudah bodoh sejak bertemu denganmu–aku tadi lihat di TV, jika ada orang yang lelah atau depresi peluk saja, karena pelukan bisa membuatnya lebih baik."

Seungmin tersenyum gemas memperhatikan wajah mengantuk Hyunjin di hadapannya. Pemuda itu terkekeh dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di sweater Seungmin, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia terjemahkan. Ia tidak tahu kalau Hyunjin akan berkata seperti tadi, kalau pemuda itu akan peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia lelah tentu saja, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir Hyunjin akan sampai berpikir seperti tadi.

Kurang dua paragraf lagi dan Hyunjin sudah bernapas dengan teratur di pundaknya. Ia menghela napas, memutuskan untuk membereskan tugasnya. Mungkin ia bisa menemani Hyunjin tidur sebentar sebelum nanti ia bangun lagi untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya yang kurang beberapa.

"Jangan berpikir untuk bangun tengah malam dan mengerjakannya," lirih Hyunjin membuat Seungmin terlonjak mendengarnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, menangkup wajah mengantuk Hyunjin dan menepuknya beberapa kali. "Kau berubah jadi cenayang?"

Hyunjin tertawa dengan mata tertutup. Ia berdiri sambil menarik Seungmin agar ikut berdiri dengannya. "Aku bangun kalau kau bangun," katanya yang cuma dibalas cibiran remeh dari Seungmin. "Ayo tidur."

Tapi Seungmin menahan langkahnya, ia menarik Hyunjin kembali mendekat padanya. Tangannya meraih tengkuk Hyunjin dan mencium bibir pemuda itu, yang langsung membuat Hyunjin membuka matanya lebar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Wajahnya terlihat syok dan menurut Seungmin itu lucu. "Kau baru saja menciumku."

"Kenapa?" Goda Seungmin sembari merapikan piyama Hyunjin yang sudah berantakan karena tingkahnya yang tidak bisa diam.

"Aku suka, mau lagi." ucapnya seraya menyentuh tengkuk Seungmin dengan tangan dinginnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Seungmin buru-buru menghindar. Ia berlari ke kamar menghindari Hyunjin yang tertawa keras di belakangnya. Serius, ia tidak akan kaget kalau besok ada tetangga mereka yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumah dan mengeluh tentang betapa berisiknya mereka yang hobi teriak-teriak tengah malam. Oke, ini bukan teriak yang _seperti itu_ , hanya saja mereka selalu saja berselisih ketika malam tiba, sekalipun itu cuma berebut satu potong roti. Tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah.

Seungmin mengerang lelah dan pasrah saja ketika Hyunjin memeluknya dari belakang, mengecup pipinya berulang kali karena gemas. Ia cuma bisa tertawa geli dengan berusaha menghindari kecupan-kecupan dari Hyunjin.

"Apa, _sih_?"

Hyunjin membalik tubuhnya, mengusap wajahnya lembut, kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya. " _I love you_ ," lirihnya, membuat senyum lucu Seungmin muncul.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak pernah membalasnya," keluh Hyunjin seraya menarik pinggang Seungmin untuk dipeluk.

"Tanpa aku balas sekalipun, kau paham sekali kalau aku mencintaimu." Seungmin menahan napasnya ketika wajah Hyunjin mendekat, menyentuhkan hidung mereka dan Hyunjin menggodanya dengan mencium ujung bibirnya.

Seungmin mencengkeram erat piyama Hyunjin, ia menunduk, menghindari tatapan Hyunjin dan berkata, "Aku tidak suka mengatakannya secara langsung."

Hyunjin mengangguk paham, mendorong pemuda itu agar menjauhi pintu kamar tempat mereka berdiri sedari tadi. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya, mengamati raut wajah Seungmin dan tersenyum menggoda. "Padahal kau yang pertama nekat menemuiku dan berkata kalau kau mencintaiku."

Seungmin yang tadinya sudah mengantuk dan hampir tertidur karena elusan Hyunjin, jadi membuka matanya kembali. "Itu beda!"

"Kau bahkan memelukku."

"Hyunjin–"

"Lalu menciumku."

"Aku bilang–"

"Kemudian kau bilang, aku mencintaimu sampai rasanya aku bisa mati kalau aku tidak melihatmu satu hari saja."

Astaga, rasanya Seungmin ingin membunuh pemuda ini sekarang juga.

Ia merengut, menahan marah. Ia yakin kalau pipinya sudah memerah sekarang dan itu tidak _cool_ sekali baginya. "Jangan tidur denganku!"

Hyunjin gelagapan. Ia menarik Seungmin dan memeluknya kembali, mengelus lembut punggung Seungmin, berharap pemuda itu mau memaafkannya. "Kau marah?"

Seungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyunjin, tangannya memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya. "Aku malu bukan marah. Saking malunya sampai aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi."

"Jangan dilupakan, aku tidak mau kau melupakan apapun yang berhubungan denganku." Hyunjin tertawa. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana Seungmin yang notabenenya adalah teman dekatnya tiba-tiba menjauhi dirinya dan seminggu kemudian pemuda itu mendekatinya sambil menciumnya untuk pertama kali dan mengatakan betapa ia mencintainya sampai rasanya bisa mati kalau tidak melihatnya satu hari saja.

Sampai kapanpun itu adalah hal termanis yang pernah dilakukan Seungmin padanya. Bagaimana merahnya wajah pemuda itu ketika mengatakannya, ia masih benar-benar ingat. Kepalanya yang menunduk dan bibirnya yang mengerucut karena takut. Astaga, itu lucu sekali bagi Hyunjin. Seungmin tidak akan tahu bagaimana bahagianya Hyunjin saat itu, ketika ternyata seseorang yang selama ini ia suka mengungkapkan perasaannya lebih dulu.

Hyunjin menjauhkan tubuhnya, memegang satu tangan Seungmin yang ada disisi tubuhnya. Wajahnya menunduk dan mencium lembut bibir Seungmin. " _I love you_ ," ucapnya setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Seungmin mendongak, menatap manik indah Hyunjin di hadapannya. Keningnya mengerut lalu ia berkata ragu, " _I love you too?_ "

Hyunjin tertawa. "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengatakannya."

Seungmin tidak tahu harus bahagia atau bagaimana, yang pasti ia tersenyum senang dan kembali mengecup kekasihnya, melupakan tugasnya yang kurang dua paragraf lagi.

 **END**

WHY aku sayang mereka sekali, uuhhh adek adek aku:(

aku sayang hyunjin:( /maafminhoakubelokdulukededekhyunjin!/

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
